According to a recent trend, a newly marketed vehicle includes an around view monitoring system which includes one or more cameras which obtain an image around a vehicle. As described above, when a plurality of cameras is mounted in the vehicle, an Ethernet camera which is comparatively easily provided and managed is used and a plurality of Ethernet cameras may be connected to an ECU of the vehicle through an Ethernet switch. The AVM system which uses the Ethernet cameras needs to determine a unique ID and a position of each camera by sequentially turning off a power switch of the camera in order to determine a position where the camera is mounted. However, in this case, when power is turned off, the image transmission is stopped due to a characteristic of an image sensor which is provided in the camera and an initializing time to stabilize the turned-off power is required.